


Diritos

by Christian_Buddha_Chips_Against_Spaghetti



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: C R I N G E, C.R.I.N.G.E, CRINGee, Cringe, Diritos, Evil!D.Va, McCree is stupid and has no accent, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Buddha_Chips_Against_Spaghetti/pseuds/Christian_Buddha_Chips_Against_Spaghetti
Summary: I wrote a 3 page story as fast as I could without fixing any errors.I have not read the story myself for I would die of cringe.So instead you'll die.





	Diritos

“No no no!” Tracer groaned as she tried to get up, but fell back to the ground in pain.  
She didn’t know who, but someone or something hit her in the stomach and she knew some part of her had broken.  
Soja boi 76 dashed to Tracer “WE HAVE TO GO, NOW! MCREE HAS TURNED ON US!”  
“M- wa- no – dee-“A giant explosion occurred nearby and tracer became unresponsive.  
Another explosion commenced and smoke filled the area around Soja boi.  
He was about to grab tracer and make a run for it, but he heard footsteps. Soja boi kneeled down and scanned the area.  
“76!” A hatless Mcree ran to Soja boi’s backside. Soja boi just froze.  
“LISTEN THIS MAY SOUND VERY STRANGE BU-“  
“TRAITOR” 76 got up and swung his rifle around him, but Mcree ducked and fell on the ground.  
“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?”  
Soja boi gazed at the scared shitless Mcree lifelessly and then fell backwards onto the ground.  
“HAHAHAHA! NONE SHALL ESCAPE MY TERMINATION!”  
Mcree titled his head forward and saw a small D.Va wearing a box that was badly coloured in pink and white crayon. She had red powder all over her face and was holding a ripped bag of Diritos.  
What was the most terrifying part of this was that she was wearing his hat.  
Mcree jumped up and pointed at his hat.  
“D.VA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING MY HAT!”  
“I AM NO D.VA NO MORE!” She screeched “YOU SHALL NOW REFER TO ME AS MCCREE DA TERMINATOR!”  
Mccree stared at D.Va in shock.  
“B-B, I- I’M MCCREE!” Mccree fell to his knees. “W-why would you do this,finger tips” he said helplessly.  
D.Va’s face turned emotionless. She walked in front of Mccree and placed hfingertipson his shoulder.  
“You need a replacement.”  
“What... WHY?” Mccree started sobbing.  
There was a moment of silence.  
“BECAUSE YOUR MOVES ARE WEAK” D.Va exclaimed. Her face was full of anger.  
“Wha-“  
D.Va’s dab interrupted Mccree’s words.  
“Your moves are weak.”  
Mccree just kneeled there, staring down at D.Va.  
“NOW YOU DIEEEE” screamed D.Va. She jumped on Mccree’s head, took out a bunch of Doritos from her bag, and shoved them down Mccree’s throat. Mccree started choking and threw D.Va off of his head. He coughed and coughed until he no longer could breathe, and fell unconscious.  
Mccree jumped up. “I’M NOT WEAK YOU BASTARD!”  
A hand grabbed Mccree by the hair and then he was thrown on the ground.  
Mccree slowly got up to his knees in pain. He saw Hanzo in front of him.  
“Hanzo! Some guy just threw me into the ground and shushed me!”  
“I regret saving you already.” Hanzo turned his back away from Mccree. “She’s close. Be quiet.”  
“You saved me? How’d you get the Diritos out of my throat” Whispered Mccree.  
“It’s none of your business”, said Hanzo.  
“Hmph.” Mccree crossed his legs and faced away from Hanzo.  
Hanzo stood up and turned to Mccree.  
“What happened to you,” asked Hanzo  
Mccree stood up and turned to Hanzo “I HAD DIRITOS STUFFED DOWN MY THROAT!”  
Hanzo sighed, “No I mean to your jokes, your personality... what happened to Mccree? You’re acting so much like... D.Va”  
Mccree stared at Hanzo, realizing all the things he’s recently done. How childish he acted to Hanzo and how pathetic he was when faced with D.Va.  
Wait.  
D.Va took his hat.  
McCree screamed and threw his hands on top of his head.  
“DON’T LOOK AT ME!” he screeched and fell down. He quickly looked around in panic and grabbed a plastic by lying on the ground and put his head in it, pulling the handles around his neck and tied them in place. McCree froze. His eyes wide open and slowly turned around to an angry looking Hanzo.  
“Hi,” McCree spat out without moving his mouth.  
Hanzo turned around and walked off without a word.  
“Wai- WaIT I’m SORRY” McCree ran to Hanzo as he walked a steady pace.  
McCree walked behind Hanzo and started sobbing.  
“I- I’m sorry I just get very emotional without my hat and I apologi-“  
Hanzo suddenly stopped. He didn’t turn around. McCree stopped behind him too; scared.  
“Ha-“  
Hanzo turned around and covered McCree’s mouth with one hand and put his other on his shoulder.  
Hanzo looked around. RUMBLE RUMBLE.  
“She heard you,” he whispered.  
Hanzo grabbed his bow and ar-STABBYITY STAB STAB.  
Hanzo was covered in diritos. They stabbed in his skin and his whole body was covered in blood and red powder.  
“HhahahahHAHAAH! TIS I, MCCREE DA TERMINATORRRR!”  
D.Va turned to Hanzo, on the ground, dying.  
McCree was just in shock.  
“DON’T JUST STAND THERE! SHOOT HER!” Screamed Hanzo  
“Sh-SHo – IM GONNA KILL YOU D.VA!” Yelled McCree.  
He fumbled with his pistol but managed to get it out.  
D.Va was slowly and dramatically walking to Hanzo with a giant piece of Dirito.  
McCree aimed his pistol and fired. The gun bounced back at the pressure and hit McCree in the head causing him to fall down and blackout.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I am not continuing this...  
> (maybe)


End file.
